


i crumble completely when you cry

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Gen, I wrote this for myself, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, i love hajime hinata more than life itself, i swear just hearing his name makes my brain release so much serotonin, song: 505 by arctic monkeys, this is my ode to hajime hinata, this is the most self-indulgent shit ever, whenever things get rough for me i always think of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Hajime can't sleep and goes for a walk on the beach. He finds you there, crying.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	i crumble completely when you cry

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing a reader fic, and this one is really for myself. let's just say that i love hajime. i love him so much. so so much. i want him to be my boyfriend. so this is for that purpose, for me to have that kind of possibility even in the form of a fic. although i wrote this for myself, i am posting it because one of my dear friends, colton, said that i NEED to post this. so yeah, here we are, i hope you can enjoy this at least to some extent <3

The frantic waves of the ocean hit the shores of Jabberwock Island, and Hajime Hinata couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep. He had been tossing and turning for what felt like hours as his mind kept torturing him with grotesque scenarios on what could happen during the night. How someone could just break into his cottage and murder him right then and there, since that was, apparently, what the sick bear wanted them to do.

Hajime still couldn’t believe the things he’d heard earlier that day. They really should start murdering each other if they wanted to get out of this island. Who would ever come up with something as sick as that? It wasn’t as if he really knew his classmates, but that didn’t really make the situation any better. Even if he didn’t know them, he still couldn’t just cold-bloodedly murder someone of them, because after all, they were still his peers. He really hoped they would think the same way.

Hajime shifted in his bed again, turning on his left side. His short brown hair was resting on the pillow, framing his stoic face in a way that made his features stand out a little more. Brows furrowed slightly, the brunette had an aura of a much older person, an early matured young man. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and sighed. Although he didn’t know his classmates all that well, one of them had caught his attention from the very beginning, and as he lay awake during the night, he found himself thinking of that specific person and hoping that nothing would happen to them.

_I really hope Y/N is okay…_

No matter how hard he tried to fall asleep, it just wouldn’t happen. Hajime’s mind was running a million miles an hour, his body was aching for relaxation, but his head wouldn’t let him do that. So, he did the only logical thing he could think of and got up. Sighing and rubbing his tired eyes he decided to go for a little walk along the shores. Maybe listening to the steady rhythm of the waves would lull him to sleep.

Hajime put on a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He slipped his sneakers on and walked out the door into the chilly night. The brunette wrapped his arms around himself and began walking toward the beach, out of the hotel yard. The cool wind was blowing his hair away from his face, making the spiky ahoge shiver slightly. Hajime took in the beautiful scenery of the island and exhaled at the vanity of it all.

_Such a shame this kind of place has to be tainted with horrible things like murder._

Soon, the brunette has reached the beach, and he took a look at the ocean. The waves were hitting the shores hard, and Hajime was cold. He strolled to the direction of the palm trees, hoping to find some kind of shelter from the wind there. As he was nearing the trees, Hajime saw that he was not alone in this nightly walk.

You were sitting under the palm trees by yourself, covering your face with your hands. Hajime saw you shivering, whether it was from the cold or something else. The boy felt a wave of heat passing his face, and he crouched next to you, trying not to mind the obvious burning on his cheeks.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked you softly, reaching for your shaking shoulder. You flinched at the touch and turned your head toward the brunette, with tears glistening in your eyes and your face rosy from all the crying. Hajime let out an audible gasp. His expression dropped immediately into one of complete and utter shock. Covering his mouth with a hand, Hajime furrowed his brows even more and asked tentatively, “Y/N, please, tell, me, why are you crying?”

You shook your head a little and wiped at your puffy eyes. You tried to say something, but nothing would come out of your mouth – nothing else than sobs. When the strangled noises left your vocal cords, Hajime couldn’t contain himself anymore: he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a warm and comforting embrace. He felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes and his heart aching. It was like part of your pain was now transferred to him as he was holding you there, petting your hair and tightening his grip on you.

And you let it all out. You cried, you sobbed into Hajime’s chest, gripping his shirt desperately as you felt the sobs wrecking your body. It felt so good to let it wash all over you, to let the pent-up anxiety flow out of your system with the salty tears that were now wetting Hajime’s t-shirt. But you weren’t the only one crying anymore: you felt tears landing on the crown of your head and the boy in your arms was shaking. He was crying with you, for you, for your sake… It felt comforting. So you clung to the boy’s shirt even tighter and let the remains of your tears dry out on your cheeks. You pressed your face against Hajime’s chest, almost hearing the brunette’s picked up heartbeat.

“I’m sorry”, you heard him say suddenly. You turned your head upward to look into Hajime’s eyes and saw the tears that were now pooling at the boy’s chin. Cautiously, you reached for his face and set your hand on his damp cheek, stroking it lightly. Hajime’s nose got colored a pretty shade of pink.

“What are you sorry for?” you asked him, trying to seem more put together than you really were. You had always been good at that kind of fooling.

“I was supposed to comfort you, but I just–“ Hajime choked in his words. You felt the boy twitch, and suddenly, he was breaking down in front of you. His walls came crumbling down instantly, and his pretty face got scrunched up into an expression of agony. You held Hajime there, tightening your hold on him, allowing him to cry all his sorrows out into the crook of your neck. You waited patiently for the boy’s sobs to die down, drawing calming circles on his back with your right hand while your left hand petted Hajime’s spiky hair, trying to smooth down the ridiculous ahoge that seemed to be shivering along the boy’s sobs.

After a good while, Hajime had stopped crying and was now wiping his tear-stained face with his tie. You smiled at the adorable gesture and brought your hands to the brunette’s face, wiping the tears away with your thumbs, caressing the soft skin there. Hajime gazed deeply at your eyes, and you felt yourself blushing. Averting your look from him, you were about to pull away when he grabbed your hands with his own, pulling you back to face him.

“I guess I care about you a little bit too much”, Hajime breathed while stroking your hands with his thumbs. His gaze was tender, and you could see a twinkle of a certain kind of fondness in his eyes. You leaned into the brunette’s touch and wondered about what he meant by those words.

“Hinata-kun, what do you mean?” you asked carefully, trying not to scare the boy away. Hajime sighed and turned his look away from you, and you sensed him tensing up a little.

“I think, uhh”, he began, and after stumbling a little with his wording, he said, “I think I may have a little soft spot for you.”

You covered your gaping mouth with your hand and felt a blush spreading across your nose and cheeks, all the way to your ears. You mustered the courage to ask the boy, “W-what kind of soft spot?”

Hajime was an awkward boy. He wasn’t very good with other people, but right then, as he was staring at you in your eyes intensively, it seemed as if he had turned on some foreign gear within himself, and he was more sure of his next move than he had ever been of anything else.

Hajime took a gentle hold of your chin, tilting your head upward a little and kissed your lips tenderly as the two of you sat under the swaying palm trees, the wind blowing your hair from your face. The boy slid his hand to your cheek, holding your face like it was the most precious thing in the entire world. You felt yourself getting lost in the feeling of Hajime’s lips kissing yours, Hajime’s hand on your face, Hajime’s scent in your nose… It was overpowering, you were drowning in him, melting into him. Suddenly, you realized you weren’t kissing him back, and you got straight to it, wrapping your arms around Hajime’s neck you reciprocated to the kiss, opening your mouth a little and tugging at his bottom lip with your teeth. A tiny sigh escaped from Hajime’s lips, you felt it against your skin, causing you to shiver. You pulled the boy even closer to your body, partly because you were getting cold and needed him to warm you and partly for other reasons. You pressed yourself completely against Hajime’s body, and he broke the kiss to breathe properly again.

“Hah”, he gasped a little, trying to catch his breath. He looked at you deep in the eyes, and with his cheeks flushed a little he was the most beautiful person you’d ever seen in your life. Trying not to get too flustered, you held the gaze with him, and he said, “Does this mean that–“

“Yes”, you interrupted the boy, smiling, and took a hold of his hand. Hajime looked down at your connected hands, and you laced your fingers through his. The blush on Hajime’s face deepened a little with the gesture. You rubbed the back of his hand with your thumb and asked, “Where do you want to take this?”

He looked at you with tender eyes, the wind blowing behind him. “Wherever you want it to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or a comment if you love hajime too :(


End file.
